Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments generally relate to an electrochromic apparatus and a method for manufacturing the electrochromic apparatus.
Background Art
Electrochromism is a phenomenon displayed by some materials of reversibly changing color as oxidation-reduction reaction reversibly occurs in the materials in response to a voltage. Apparatuses utilizing electrochromism are called electrochromic apparatuses. The electrochromic apparatuses have been widely studied with expectation of various applications of electrochromism.
Electrochromic materials used for the electrochromic apparatuses include organic materials and inorganic materials. The organic materials, capable of developing various colors depending on the molecular structure, are promising materials for color display. The inorganic materials have some difficulties in color development control, however, they are under study with expectation of application to a dimming glass and a neutral-density (ND) filter which take advantage of low color saturation of the inorganic materials.
One example of application to healthcare products is dimming glasses. The dimming glasses include a lens and an electrochromic apparatus disposed on a surface of the lens or inside the lens. An electric signal controls the transmittance of the lens. The dimming glasses are actively developed to utilize an advantage of allowing a user to adjust the transmittance of the lens flexibly according to sensibility of the user and an environment.
In order to put the electrochromic apparatus into practical use, the electrochromic apparatus is requested to be electrically connected to a power supply and a driving circuit stably. In order to stabilize electrical connection, the electrochromic apparatus is connected to the power supply and the driving circuit effectively at a low resistance. Hence, the electrochromic apparatus includes an extraction electrode as a part of an electrode effectively.
However, since electrochromism uses electrolyte that is liquid, solid, or semisolid for oxidation-reduction, the electrolyte may corrode the extraction electrode, making it difficult to retain the low resistance for a long time. Additionally, a connection portion between the electrochromic apparatus and each of the power supply and the driving circuit may have an insufficient mechanical strength, adversely affecting stable color developing and reducing.